Demon's Run: Episode 2
Recap 7th May, 1512 At the Eastern Crystal Node the party is defending the node on a wooden platform next to a beach-head. Schadenfreude, Human Cleric of Womaatoar, as summoned some Giant Ants to help. Green Leaf the Elven Archer spots some Demons to the South-East. After giving a warning to the others, Schadenfreude casts bless on the party. The Thung Demon and Warrior Demon start moving up towards the beach-head but are reluctant to touch the water. Green Leaf starts shooting arrows at a Task Master Demon, causing major damage. The bless upon their weapon make them hurt the demons more than usual. The Task Master whips the Thungs to move forward before they are killed. The Hydra Demon shoots spines towards the party, but makes no hits. Green Leaf fires on the Warrior Demons as Schadenfreude sets the nearby ship's sails on fire with a ball of fire. Rock Grub the Fighter misses with her thrown javelins. A Commander Demon walks over to the edge of the water and casts silence on the area around Schadenfreude. The Warrior Demons close with the line of Giant Ants and the two sides clash. Frieda the Red, the Glave-weilding Dwarf, joins the fight as the ants are killed. Rock Grub also moves to fight the Warrior Demons. Schadenfreude leaves the silenced area then casts Pyrotechnics to blind many of the demons & ants for 3 minutes, using the burning sails as the source. A taskmaster demon across the bay convinces a group of Thungs to swim across the bay with their whip. Schadenfreude casts hold person on 3 Warrior Demons, with 2 of them ending up held. The remaining warriors at the front line kill the rest of the giant ants before they are slain. Green Leaf fires an "Arrow of Fireball" at a far group of Demons, killing many and injuring the others. The Demons advance towards the party, including a Gate Breaker. Green Leaf ends up being hit by a Hydra stinger, getting poisoned. The Gate Breaker goes ahead of it's group and charges forward up the beachhead. A Thungs swimming across the bay get grabbed by a hidden large Octopus that was hiding there. Frieda throws a Javelin of Lightning at the Gatebreaker, almost killing it. Green Leaf finishes off the Gate Breaker with an arrow shot. Schadenfreude casts Pyrotechnics, using some burning barrels, at some demons swimming across the bay as well as the back-line Demons. Some Thungs make it across the bay and start trying to scramble up the rocky shore of the Beach Head. Green Leaf finishes off the Commander Demon with some arrow shots. The second wave of Demon Fighters charge at the party while the Thungs attack the party from behind. After a Thung is killed, Schadenfreude raises it as a zombie. The zombie Thung then attacks the other Thungs. Some Demon Warriors reach the platform where the crystal is and start to climb the latter. Schadenfreude & Green Leaf are on top of the platform and defend the crystal. Schadenfreude casts hold person on the 2 demons near the pillar. Green Leaf kills the held demons. Frieda and Rock Grub continue to hold the land on the mainland, killing demons along side the Zombie Thung. The blindness wears off and the Task Master with some more Warrior Demons advance on the Crystal. The Task Master then yells it's "Horn of Blasting" towards everyone in front of them. The whole party gets stunned. The zombie Thung attacks the Task Master. The Task Master's roar recharges so it blasts again, hitting the Zombie Thung this time, and hitting the Crystal Platform. Rock Grub gets out of the stun and charges the Task Master, finishing them off. The party fight with the remaining Hydras & Thungs and kill them off. The party capture one of the demons alive. Category:Demon's Run Episodes